Charles Bertrand Powell, Jr. (1892-1959)
in Birmingham, Jefferson County, Alabama |Baptism = |Death = in Mobile, Mobile County, Alabama |Father = Charles Bertrand Powell |Mother = Anna Louise Curtis |Spouse = Evelyn Frazier |Marriage = in Ensley, Jefferson County, Alabama |2nd Spouse = unknown |2nd Marriage = unknown |3rd Spouse = Allene Ozment |3rd Marriage = unknown |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Burial = Section 8, Site 560, Mobile National Cemetery, Mobile, Mobile County, Alabama }} Charles Bertrand "C. B." Powell, Jr., was the eldest child of Charles Bertrand Powell and Anna Louise Curtis and was born in Birmingham, AL. His siblings would eventually nickname him "Bull O' The Woods" (a brand of chewing tobacco) because of the tantrums he would throw. He surprised his family one day in 1912 by bringing home a wife, Evelyn Frazier, from a business trip. Evelyn was a 15 year old orphan from Ft. Payne and had little idea how to behave in polite society. C. B.'s mother made attempts to help her, but it was hard to break her from her fun-loving, partying ways. C. B. and Evelyn would have two girls, but the marriage became strained. Certainly it did not help when C. B. enlisted in the military in 1917 and went through training. It is said that he never made it overseas, but he was certainly employed in battling the Great Atlanta Fire of 1917. He stated that he was on the "business end" of a fire hose for several hours and was very appreciative when he was relieved. However, his absence probably doomed his marriage (though he said Evelyn sent him "sox" during that time in Atlanta). By 1919, they were divorced and two years later she remarried Harry Rowland Forward, an older man from Toronto who sold shoes. In 1921, C. B. lost his sister Claire to "sleeping sickness", encephalitis lethargica, and his father to an operation two years later. A lawyer himself, he and his brother Ivor took over the law practice, but struggled. C. B. eventually forced his brother out. The practice was still in operation in 1932, but by 1936, C. B. had moved to Atlanta and, we are told, remarried. But that too, seems to have not worked out, because he moved to Mobile, AL in about 1940. Probably in Atlanta or Mobile, he married his third wife, Allene Ozment. She was rumored to be a niece of "Buffalo Bill" Cody, though I have had no luck in any attempt to verify or refute this. Her parents' surnames of Ozment and Autry happen to be the same as those of the parents of "Singing Cowboy" Gene Autry, though no connection is known. In Mobile, he became an insurance saleman, having totally abandoned the practice of law. According to correspondence with his daughter, he developed heart trouble, possibly due to drinking, and had to consult his doctor before any travel. He was unable to pay her and her family a visit due to this heart trouble, denying my father the chance to ever meet his grandfather. He died of a heart attack and having been in the military, he was buried in the nearby US National Cemetery. He is listed there as being a Battalion Seargeant Major, Headquarters Company, 321 F A 62nd Division, US Army (in Army parlance: BN S/M HDQ CO 321 F A 62 DIV). Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of Charles Bertrand Powell, Jr. and Evelyn Frazier' |Birth place = Birmingham, Jefferson County, Alabama |Death = |Death place = Mountain Brook, Jefferson County, Alabama}} |Birth place = Birmingham, Jefferson County, Alabama |Death = |Death place = Homewood or Birmingham, Jefferson County, Alabama}} |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of Charles Bertrand Powell, Jr. and unknown' |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of Charles Bertrand Powell, Jr. and Allene Ozment' References *Anderson, Charles Clifford, Jr. Memories as told by my grandmother. *Anderson, Julia Wittichen. Memories as told by my grandmother. *Powell, Charles Bertrand, Jr. Death certificate. *Powell, Charles Bertrand, Jr. Personal letters, 1917 and 1959. *Veterans Administration (VA) Burial Listings Category:Powell (surname) Powell, Charles Bertrand, Jr. Powell, Charles Bertrand, Jr. Powell, Charles Bertrand, Jr. Powell, Charles Bertrand, Jr. Category:Non-SMW people articles